One Hell of A Ride
by infinitebooks23
Summary: Doesn't a brother do everything he can to look after you? Obviously not! To say I was pissed to see Brian and Rome without a care in the world, was an understatement. Then to be called a race bunny? You messed with the wrong woman. They say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, well I'm about to let the devil out of her cage. Rated M for strong violence, abuse and language.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

A/N: I have changed the story a little bit, Brian doesn't die, So, warning. Outfits are on my profile. Please give me feedback. Any who, I hope you enjoy. Favourite, follow and review!

* * *

 **Well, This Is Awkward…**

* * *

 ** _Elyse' POV_**

 _*Flashback*_

 _"_ _Touchdown!" Rome yelled, fist pumping the air, jumping up and down. I swear he is crazy. Football is like his super power. I mean, come on. No one is that good, especially not Roman._

 _"_ _Haha! Suckers!" I shouted. Rome and Brian stared at me in confusion. What I would give to know what was going through their heads right now… I won. So, I decided to interrupt my brother's inner musings with an explanation._

 _"_ _The ball went through my goal, not yours." I said with a triumphant smirk. I knew that grin got to Rome, and I was using it to my advantage. He always had a crush on me. Even though he is four years older than me. So I know what I have to do to wind him up._

 _"_ _No! I won that fair and square, E.L! Don't matter whose goal it is, I- we should win. You can't do that!" He yelled at me. I just stood there with my shoulders shaking from terribly concealed laughter. I really does have a death wish don't I?_

 _*End*_

Two weeks after that day, Brian left. He couldn't take my mom and her controlling ways any longer. I'm sure he thought I would be fine. 'She knows how to deal with Mom' he would probably say. 'She can take anything that kid' was another one. He abandoned me without a second thought, so he didn't have to deal with our horrible mother. I haven't seen him since. God, he'd be about twenty-five now.

Roman went to juvi 'cause he got caught busting cars a day after Bri left. I taught myself how to drive a car, basically everything there is mechanical wise, taught myself how to seriously maim someone, got a shit-load of extra credit, finished school a the age of fifteen, and went to Washington State to get a degree in English Lit, Psych and Architecture.

A couple years ago, Mom got remarried. A year after Brian left, give or take a few weeks. I sent him an invitation, but he never replied, nor came down. He obviously didn't want to stir up old emotions. The common ideology of my family is; I am the one that always accepts people, no matter what. Unfortunately for David, he did not receive this gesture. I hated him. Okay, let's change that- I still hate him. He was abusive toward everyone other than Mom. She is like light shining through the darkness to him. It is amazing to watch, how much they love each other.

After Rome got out of juvi, I was already in Washington, but I still sent him updates. I never sent him photos. I made a few people angry back in Barstow, including my family- which is why I left. So, I didn't want anyone to know where I was. Even if Roman did hide it. I sent him an abundance of letters, but he never replied. I stopped eventually.

It hurt to feel the last pieces of home drift away from me. I guess it had to at some point…

* * *

"Eeyore!" Some one yelled. I was in California, at one of the street races. Yes, I race. Yes, it is illegal. Yes, you can call me an idiot. No, I probably won't get caught. I whipped my head around to see Hector. He was a friend of sorts. A little iffy, but okay.

"The Ice Queen has returned!" I yelled back, walking over to him. He shook his head laughing, thinking I was talking about myself, most probably. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me. I was wearing a red bustier bra, skinny grey jeans, my beautiful neon yellow and black jimmy choose, and a black quilted leather jacket. I looked hot with my platinum blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and fair skin. I never wear make-up, so I am all natural. Looking me up and down, he whistled. _Pervert!_

"You think your filled of ice, but your sizzling on the outside." He said. When his eyes reached my face, his smile faltered a little. A guy was walking up to us, muscled to hell, bald, big-ish nose, looks like he owns the place.

"Yeah, touch me, and you'll get burnt." I replied with a smile. I knew I had good comebacks. I always had good comebacks. With college, comes rudeness and alcohol. Translation: you only need sarcasm to get you through college. It grows on you.

"Who's the new bunny?" The muscle guy said. His voice was deep, and rough. It sounded David, and I couldn't help the shudder that racked my body that followed the thought. His comment made me pissed. Everyone who knows me, knows I go cold when I'm insulted, or pissed.

"Me? My name's Easter Bunny, but I didn't know street races had male bunnies." I said cooly. I love making people agitated. The muscle man (hahaha) stalked forward, at a measured pace toward me. Another shudder ripped my body at the thought of David. Christ, this dude is a lot like him. Muscle Man smirked when he saw the shudder, and I got a new idea how to play with him. The amount of effort I had to put in to hide my devil smirk was astounding. It was so hard.

"Easter Bunny huh?" I cut him off. I had to say what I was about to say. He had his crew surrounding him. This would be great.

"Yeah, 'cause I got eggs. I deliver them yearly like every bunny should." I said with a hint of sarcasm. One of Muscle Man's crew's face went hard, and I immediately recognised him. _Brian._ Standing next to the golden pillar of over flowing joy, was Roman. That asshole. I wasn't paying attention to Muscle Man, so when he got me on the hood of my car, I went rigid.

"Really? And how do you like those eggs?" He said, his hand running down the side of my face. I sprung into action when he said that. No one treats me like crap. I rammed my knee into his groin, grabbed his wrist and twisted, head butted him, and threw his legs out from under him. God, does my head hurt now.

"Unfertilised." I said angrily, while he was on the ground. I knew how to fight. I had taught myself how to injure someone, so when they trie to hit you back, they break, fracture, or worsen their injury all on their own. I am evil, and I like it like that.

"I want to race the asshole that called me a bunny." I said calmly to hector. I knew I'd win, but he didn't know that. But Brian had to pipe up, didn't he?

"I don't think that's a good idea. You'l lose your money or your car." Brian stated. _Is it wrong to want to punch him in the face?_

"Suits me Bri. I get compensation for my injuries." He said, whilst standing up with the help of what looked like his sister.

"I never said I'd loose." I said with a smirk on face. I put five grand in Hector's hand and waited expectantly. Muscle Man did the same thing and went to his car. Hector announced the race, I got in and drove to the starting line.

* * *

"Muscle Man, good luck!" I said to him. No matter how much of a bitch I could be, I was still nice. I revved my engine, as did he.

"As much as I love the new name, I prefer Toretto. What do they call you?" He asked looking at the bunny getting us ready. She asked us if we were set, and I took advantage of the time I had left before I played a little.

"You've already got one O'Conner." I said with a smirk, and sped off the moment the bunny said go. I let him gain speed, thinking he was better, and shot toward him like a bullet out of hell. I new how to work an engine, and he was getting cocky.

When I was passing him, I looked at him through my window, and waved my fingers at him. I love my antics. It was then that he used his nos. _Idiot…_ I used mine a shortly after, and sped past him. As I said, I know how to race, and he was getting cocky.

I passed the finish line with him a length behind. I smiled when he came to a stop, and then turned around and drove toward the swarming crowds. His crew which I passed, were slack jawed, and I nearly laughed. It was hilarious.

I got out of my car the same time as Muscle Man and went to collect my winnings. He grabbed my arm on the way there, and my mind froze, with haunting memories of David. The last thing I remember is Brian and Rome running toward. And it all flew away away to the dark, like dust to the wind.


End file.
